


Straggletag [Podfic]

by orestesdreamspyladesloves



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orestesdreamspyladesloves/pseuds/orestesdreamspyladesloves
Summary: Original Summary:This is a story of princes and kings, of friends and servants, of disguises and dances, but most of all it is a story about two young men who met under the strangest of circumstances.A fandom fairy tale based on “Sapsorrow”, the version as I know it from Jim Henson’s (and Anthony Minghella) The Storyteller, which is basically a combination of “Cinderella” and “All-kinds-of-fur” from the brothers Grimm.





	Straggletag [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Straggletag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067630) by [Sunfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Sunfreckle). 



> Additional Tags:  
> Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Romance, Mutual Pining,First Meetings, A fairy tale/short story hybrid, With brick references because I am impossible, Enjolras is a prince but don't worry he still hates the monarchy
> 
> Enjoy~

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142419856@N02/42489027775/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Turn the Page" -Finley Burch
> 
> Thank you for allowing me to podfic your amazing fairytale <333 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ orestesdreams-pyladesloves


End file.
